Talky Thingys 4 Years Old
by LovelySpaceyGirl
Summary: Hey sorry for the screw up, I made another one so it's a bit easier to read, but it looks longer but it's not . Anyway! Ki No Hitan put up a new thing called letters that match 7 yr old TTs. Here they are four years old, well most of 'em. DON'T RANT!
1. TT 1

**Hi people! Okay sorry for the screw up, but I guess the format woulda been pretty confusing. Now these TT's I'm doing with Ki No Hitan. There's a group and half of them went into America, while the other half stayed in Japan. Read the letters! Oh, and here, the main age of kids is like, four years old ^^ just so you can keep track. And before I forget! I screwed up! In these few Nightcrawler is French . When he starts speaking German, pretend he never ever knew how to speak French. May become confusing if he did in later years. **

Jubilee: I wish we didn't have to leave...

Nightcrawler: Oui, so do I...

Vector: Aw your kid will be just fine with uncle Vector!

*Jubilee and Nightcrawler stare at Vector*

Jubilee: You touch either one of us I'll tell Pein and he'll rip your head off.

*Vector looks taken aback*

*Nightcrawler laughs*

Espio: *sigh* I miss Pein...why did I come again?

Jubilee: I don't even know why I came.

Nightcrawler. Oui...

Espio: *glares at Nightcrawler* is that ALL you can say?

Nightcrawler: Non

Espio:...did he say no or yes?

Jubilee: Pay attention dork, oui means yes, non means no.

Espio: Sorry, I didn't grow up with a french devil.

Nightcrawler: *growls*

Espio: It growls?

Jubilee: *restraining Nightcrawler* easy boy...stop calling him it! He has a name you know!

Espio: I'm sure you'd know it, it's the only thing you say awake and in your sleep.

Jubilee: *blushes*

Espio: HAH!

Nightcrawler: *bites Espio*

Espio: OW! What was that for?

Nightcrawler: You offend the fille...

Espio:....the what?

Jubilee: MEANS GIRL MORON!

Espio: good, I thought he called you a guy. ^^

Jubilee: *attacks Espio*

Nightcrawler:....I think I'll go for a glass of eau...

Vector: don't you want to know who wins?

Nightcrawler: I already know who wins. Jubilee. *walks away*

Vector:...what is an eau?

Nightcrawler: *ignores*


	2. TT 2

Pein: *walking down a hall way*

Sakura: Hi Porcupine!

Pein: Why must you call me that?

Sakura: Cause you look like a porcupine, Porcupine

*smiles up at him sweetly*  
Pein: Can't you think of a better nickname?

Sakura: Sure!!

Pein: Good..

Sakura: I'll call you...umm METAL HEAD! no wait..Metal Face!

Pein: *eye twitches*

Sakura: does your face move towards magnets?

Pein.....no....(i hope not)

Sakura: OKAY!

Later that night

Sakura: Good night guys!! *hugs everyone, but Pein*

Ren: What? no hug for Pein?

Sakura: Oh yeah! I almost for got!

*walks into Pein's room to give him a hug,then pulls something out of her pocket.*

Pein: WHAT THE FU-freak..!!

Sakura: IT WORK!! *she exclaimed while jumping lightly*

Pein:GO TO BED!!!! *hhe'd turned back around to face her with 10 little magnets on his face*

Sakura: Okay! nighty night! *hugs him again and walks out for bed*


	3. TT 3

Jubilee: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE CAN WE GO TO THE MALL! I'm home sick!

Jean: You girls don't have any money though *frowns*

Magma: Don' worryz none! I took carez of its!

Jean: Where'd you get the money?

Magma: Stolez it fwom Vector.

Meeth: *glares* you girlsies should stay outies of Vector's purse!

Magma: Don' worryz don' worryz, I replaced it...

Jean: With?

Magma: Purplez money.

Meeth: That's fakie though...

Magma: He won' be able to tellz...

Jean: *sigh* fine but you have to pay him back before he notices!

Jubilee: *grins* that'll take a while.

*Meeth and Jean walk away*

Galaxina: *sigh* it would be a lot funner if Sakura were here...

Jubilee: *sighs* your right....

*Espio walks in*

Espio: Oh, what are you girls doing?

Magma: *has an idea* we wanted to doz somethin' together but Sakura ain't here...

Espio: Oh...well, I'm kinda lonely. The boys went off and did something without me..I could always go with you?

Jubilee: *eyes brighten* that would be the greatest!

*at the mall an hour later*

Espio: *walks out of dressing room wearing gogo boots, short skirt, revealing tanktop (for teens, VERY revealing for kids) and a bow on horn*....HOW DID THIS HAPPEN???

Galaxina: You said you'd do this with us.

Espio: I didn't know that included dress up! Awww where's Pein when you need him...

Jubilee: You know he'd just laugh at you.

Espio: Maybe...why couldn't you ask Nightcrawler to do this?

Magma: He ain't pink.

Espio: Neither am I!

Galaxina: Your color blind. Your pink.

Espio: Purple!

Jubilee: PINK!

Espio: *walks away in frustration*

Magma: WAIT! You have to try on the make up first!

Espio: *runs*


	4. TT 4

Jubilee: *pulls on a fresh shirt* first day at the new school…I can't wait…

Magma: You never know, Jubie, it could be funz.

Jubilee: Yeah yeah, whatever.

Galaxina: I know it won't be fun because I'm probably gonna be the loner again…

Magma: O' course not! You'll be hanging out with all of us!

Rogue: Yeah sugah, you don't have tah be alone when you don't need to.

Galaxina: Thanks guys.

Jubilee: Sure, sure. Now let's go see how the boys look.

*the girls walk outside to see the boys waiting for them by the door*

Espio: How long does it take for a girl to get dressed?

Jet: *stops timer* I counted 30 minuts.

Jubilee: You probably read it wrong.

Mathue: Nah, it's right.

Magma: Let me seez that! *snatches it*

Silver: Fine but you'll only be sad.

Magma:…this says three minuts you morons!

Espio: Your lying!

Magma: O' course not. Jet read it wrong.

Jet: I know how to read!

Magma: Maybe a book, but apparently not the time.

Espio: *looks over her shoulder*…I think she's right.

Mathue: But I saw it two!

Galaxina: That means you can't read either.

Mathue: *glares*

Jubilee: We'll discuss all of this later, where's Nightcrawler?

Silver: Getting something from Beast.

Rogue: Beast? Heck no, why did no one tell me this place was infested with beasts??

Jet: *shakes head* we only call him that 'cause he looks like a beast, he's not really a beast.

Rogue: Oooh…

*Beast and Nightcrawler walks out, both in human forms*

Jubilee: *stares*

Rogue: If that's Beast, then so are we all. What's goin' on around here?

Beast: Don't be alarmed, I made some gadgets that will allow me and Nightcrawler to go to school with out being stared at or have a mob chasing us all the time.

Jubilee: You changed him! *walks forward and takes his hand* five fingers…they not even fuzzy!

Beast: Jubilee, how would we be able to show ourselves at school without being chased and possibly even killed?

Jubilee: *sighs* I guess your right…I still liked the fuzziness…

Nightcrawler: *grins* Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon ami. I'll change back as soon as we come back home.

Jubilee: Okay ^^

Jean: C'mon every one we're going to be late to school!

*every one leaves*


	5. TT 5

Teacher: Okay every one, we're going to be making things out of clay today. So reach into your imagination and make whatever comes first into your head.

Colosses:….*pokes at the clay*

Iceman: *snickers* Colis, are you having…problems?

Colosses: *glares* no.

Iceman: Okay then.

Colosses:…..*slams fist into clay and bits and pieces fly every where*

Shadowcat: *big, wet piece of clay goes through head*

Colosses: O.O Я так сожалею, Kitty!

Shadowcat: *giggles* it's okay, it didn't hit me. It was a good hit though.

Colosses: *blushes* Спасибо

Iceman: Yeah…*wipes the wet clay juice off of face* good hit…

*Shadowcat and Colosses laughs*


	6. TT 6

Teacher: Alright kids, I want you to put vinegar into this little container. After you do that, put a little bit of baking soda into the square of paper towel I gave you. Put that into the container and then close the lid tightly over it and see what happens. Remember, don't scream!

Nightcrawler: Why would we scream?

Jubilee: I don't know, but it sounds fun!

*Nightcrawler put vinegar into the container while Jubilee puts baking soda onto paper towel*

*Jubilee drops it in and Nightcrawler closes lid and both lean in closer to watch*

Jubilee:……nothing is----

*top pops off and Jubilee screams and Nightcrawler yells*

*Jubilee opens eyes after closing them tightly and finds she is in hallway with Nightcrawler's arms around her tightly*

Jubilee:…how…?

Nightcrawler: Eh heh….oops…désolé…

Jubilee: It's alright, we both got scared.

Nightcrawler: *let's go reluctantly and runs hand through hair* the class will notice how quickly we vanished…I don't think I'll be able to pull this off…

Jubilee: *puts hand on shoulder consolely* we'll think of something. Let's go back into class.

*Nightcrawler and Jubilee walk in and the whole class stares*

Nightcrawler: Uh…oh…

Gambit: *laughs* Yeeh boy they musta been so darn scared they ran out faster then sheep being chased by dogs!

Rogue: *whispers* but Gambit you know about Nightcrawler's---

Gambit: *hisses* play along or we're done for!

Rogue: *whispers* Oh….*shouts* Daang Jubilee, the blast wasn't that bad now was it sugah?

Jubilee: Uh…*catches on* Ooh…Yeah, caught us by COMPLETE surprise *laughs*

*class laughs and Jubilee and Nightcrawler surpress a sigh of relief*


	7. TT 7

Kairi: I hope we don't have to run…

Sora: It's Friday…we always run on Fridays.

Kairi: I wish we had a storm so we wouldn't…

Sora: You could always ask Storm to make one?

Kairi: Already did, she likes to run though…

Sora: *sigh*

Random chick: *runs into Kairi*

Kairi: Hey! Watch where you're going!

Random chick: Make me b****

Kairi: What?

Jet: Hey, don't call my friend that!

Sora: When did you get here?

Jet: I was walking by.

Random chick: Oh? And what are you going to do about it?

Jet: *pushes her to the ground*

Random chick: TEACHER TEACHER!

Jet: *runs*

Sora: He better hope that counts for his running time.

Kairi: He's going pretty fast…if he got onto the black track he could probably run it five times without stopping.

Sora: The beauty of being chased.

Random chick: Pick me up!

Kairi: shut up. *kicks*

Random chick: *cries loudly*

Kairi:…

Sora:…

*Kairi and Sora both runs towards Jet*


	8. TT 8

*Teacher hands out an addition worksheet to everyone*

Mathue: Pst! Hey Nightcrawler!

Nightcrawler: What is it?

Mathue: I know how to put you in a math problem.

Nightcrawler: Really? How?

Mathue: Jubilee+Nightcrawler=Love

Nightcrawler: *blushes furiously*

Espio: Hey that's kinda cool, it's like 1+1=2!

Nightcrawler: *blushes a darker red*

Silver: With that being said…what would 1+2 be?

Mathue: 3?

Jet: *laughs* that'd be a three play.

Silver, Mathue, Nightcrawler, Espio: A what?

Jet: I'll explain it once we're a little older.

Teacher: NO talking about sex in the classroom!

Jet: Yes ma'am.

Silver: *whispers* what does sex mean?

Jet: *sigh* you'll learn in good time my friend.


	9. TT 9

Jean Grey: Thank goodness it's lunch time…I'm starving!

Cyclops: Me two…I wonder what's for lunch…

*Beast walks towards them with a disgusted look*

Cyclops: What's wrong?

Beast: You'll find out once you get in line…

*finds the choices are pizza, cheese burgers, and nachoes*

Jean Grey:…I don't find the problem.

Beast: Not a single of these are healthy.

Cyclops: I'm sure there's salad at the salad bar.

Wolverine: Would be stupid if there wasn't. It IS a salad bar, right?

*the three turn around to see Wolverine standing behind them*

Jean Grey: Do you always pop up out of nowhere?

Wolverine: Nope. I just pop up from somewhere. Now would you mind hurrying up? The rest are waiting at the tables.

Cyclops: You know…I completely forgot you came with us…why did you come?

Wolverine: *shrugs* a new place to go to I guess.

Jean Grey: Hmm…

Beast: This is most uncanny…

Wolverine: Take it or loose it fur ball.

Beast: Don't call me that here, it's dangerous.

Wolverine: I could always be talking about the hair undernethe your armpit.

Beast: *glowers*

Wolverine: *chuckles*

*the four picks a lunch and sits down at a table where every one else was talking with each other*

Storm: We all need to be a little more careful with our powers…we don't want to get thrown out of school.

Espio: I love how I'm powerless, that way I have limited problems to deal with.

Storm: If they catch us and find you live in the same household, they might not ask for proof.

Espio:…true…

Colossus: We are in no immediate danger if we just control our powers.

Gambit: Whooie that's easy for you to say partner. Unless you get into a scrap, no one will know about your strength and unless your about to get run over by a semi, they won't know about your steel neither.

Colossus: And what about you, Gambit? Your power is easily controlled.

Gambit: Boy do I wish. If I ain't careful, I could accidently power up my pencil with energy and we won't need a light in the class room no more.

Rogue: It's hard for yall of us. Just this mornin', Nightcrawler was startled into teleportin' to the hallways. And if I ain't careful and touch some one, I won't be able to come up with a reason why he's suddenly in sleep!

Storm: We'll just have to do the best we can. Remember, all of our lives may depend on it.

Iceman: Yeah, and that includes punching clay into all dirrections.

Colossus: *glowers*

Shadowcat: Your just mad because you got squirted with clay juice.

Iceman: Yeah, actually, I kinda am. You probably would two, if it didn't go right through you.

Storm: Kitty…

Shadowcat: I'm sorry! I can't stop it!

Magma: Don' worry guys. It'll get easier in a while, once we get used to itz.

Teacher: You're all dismissed now.

*In little groups of three or four the group stands up and leaves the table and goes outside*


	10. TT 10

Sora: Wow Jubilee, this is the first time I've seen you without Nightcrawler trailing behind you like a little puppy.

Jubilee: *glares* he has a life two, and it's not following me around. He's off with some other people.

Sora: Hmm. What to do, what to do…

Jubilee: Want to swing?

Sora: Nah…*spots one of those twirly thingys* OOO! Let's go on that!

Jubilee: That spinning top thingy? Are you sure?

Sora: Yeah, let's go! *hops onto it and holds to a bar* hurry Jubilee, it'll start soon!

Jubilee: *shrugs and sits on it and holds onto the bar*

*Waits for five minutes*

Sora:…nothing's happening…

Jubilee: I think it's broken…

Sora: Awwww…

Jubilee: *get's off and finds that she can move it* Oooor… *takes a bar and swings it away from her, spinning it*

Sora: WHOOOOOOOOA!

Jubilee: *grins evily and spins it faster and faster*

Sora: AAAAAAAAH! GET ME OFF OF THIS THING! I THINK I'M GONNA BE SIIIIICK!

Jubilee: Okay *grabs the bar tightly and pulls it to a stop*

Sora: *rolls off of it and falls on ground*

Jubilee: You okay?

Sora: *throws up* no….

Jubilee: Eeh…I'll go get a teacher…*walks away*

Sora: WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOONE! *cries*


	11. TT 11

Galaxina: I wonder where every one else went.

Magma: I don' know. We could probably find alota themz if we ran around the playground.

Galaxina: Good idea.

*the two girls go walking and finds Sora sitting on the ground crying*

Galaxina: Sora! *runs with Magma to his side and kneels down* What's wrong?

Sora: *trembles and points at the spinning thing* That monster made me throw up!

Magma: *looks at the innocent looking thing*…really? How?

Sora: It spun me super fast! I think I was going so fast I caught glimpses of my future!

Magma: Likely storiez…

Sora: It's true!

Galaxina: Well, do you need help?

Sora: No…Jubilee already left to get the teacher.

Magma: Well that's goodz.

*Jubilee arrives with the teacher and the teacher takes Sora to the health room*

Jubilee: I feel bad…I made the it spin…

Galaxina: It's okay, there was no way you could have known.

Jubilee: Yeah…but still…

Magma: Wellz if Sora has to go back home…won't he be by himselfz?

Galaxina: He probably won't have to go home.

Magma: But what ifz he does?

Galaxina: *glares* don't even start on the "what ifz".

Magma: But—

Galaxina: No buts!

*bell rings*

Jubilee: C'mon it's time to go…

Galaxina: Cheer up Jubilee, I'm sure he's fine.

Jubilee: But what if—

Galaxina: NO!

Jubilee: Fine…

*the three girls walk away*


	12. TT 12

Teacher: Okay class, today we're going to learn the signifigance of washing your hands!

Alhanalem: An unnecisary track of learning.

Teacher:…excuse me?

Alhanalem: I said, it's an unnecisary track of learning.

Teacher: Well then, Mr. Alhanalem, why do you say that?

Alhanalem: Because, logically, if one were to keep gloves on, there would be no need to wash your hands.

Teacher: Yes, Alhanalem, there would be. Because you still touch things with your gloves.

Alhanalem: Then simply wash the gloves after a days use, and it is freshly clean for the next day.

Teacher: *sigh* Alhanalem, you still need to wash your hands.

Alhanalem: It is unnecisary.

Teacher: Alhanalem, you need to take the gloves off when you wash them, do you not?

Alhanalem: Not if you are wearing chemically rubber gloves.

Teacher:…that's considered to be washing your hands, Alhanalem.

Alhanalem: No, as a matter of fact, it's not. Your not physically washing your hands.

Teacher:…yes you are, your washing the gloves, which is washing your hands.

Alhanalem: But the gloves are not physically apart of your body, therefore, it isn't washing your hands along side it.

Teacher: It's just healthy to wash your hands, Alhunalemb!

Alhanalem: You said my name wrong verbally.

Teacher: UUUUUUUUGH!

Alhanalem: It's alright. I forgive you mentally.

Teacher: GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!


	13. TT 13

Teacher: Alright kids, you are free to draw whatever you like.

*Wolverine and Cyclops starts drawing*

Wolverine:…are you drawing that red headed chick?

Cyclops:…maybe?

Wolverine: *laughs* your crazy about that girl aren't ya?

Cyclops: Been so for as long as I can remember.

Wolverine: That doesn't say much.

Cyclops: I met her at my brother's baby bash two years ago.

Wolverine: Your brother? Where is he?

Cyclops: Vector set him up at a baby center and picks him up after school.

Wolverine: Oh, why doesn't your parents take care of you?

Cyclops: Dead…

Wolverine: Ah….I'll let you get back to Jean then.

Cyclops: Yeah…thanks…


	14. TT 14

Teacher: Alright children, shut up now while I explain what is to happen.

Silver: *whispers* You know, I'm absoultely terrified of this teacher.

Espio: *whispers* Me two, she might even match Pein.

Teacher: Silver, Espio, SHUT UP!

Silver and Espio: Yes ma'am…

Teacher: Alright, now that we have Espio and Silver out of stripper land, we're going to have a surprise speech.

Silver: A surprise speech? What about?

Teacher: I don't know, just something that makes me happy.

Espio: I didn't know that was possible…

Teacher: It's not, and if you don't make me happy you fail this class.

Espio: Great…

Vector: Well how about this, these two skip the speech today while I take them home? *walks in*

Teacher: You can't do that.

Vector: And why not?

Teacher: You just can't. They have to learn.

Vector: From the looks of it, they don't learn much here.

Teacher: *gasps* how dare you!

Vector: RUN KIDS RUN!

*Vector, Espio, and Silver ran out of the room with the teacher behind them raving like a banshee*


	15. TT 15

Vector: Go, go! Inside!

*every one runs inside and Vector slams the door and locks it*

Silver: You just had to tick her off didn't you?

Rogue: *pants* Boy…I haven't run like that since I was chased by bulls!

Magma: What I wanna knowz is whyz you were chased byz bulls?

Rogue: Well girl, I grew up in a rough place.

Cyclops: *looks around*…where's Alex?

Jean: I have him *hands over a bundle of blankets with Alex sleeping in them*

Cyclops: Thanks.

*Every one starts sitting down, all seperated and takes a break*

Vector: The kids should rest for an hour, school IS touch for all of us.

Alhanalem: Congratulations, you just had your first logical idea.

Beast: You know, I should build a training room for us all. To control our powers and protect ourselves.

Storm: That's a wonderful idea! How did you come up with it?

Beast: *blushes* you gave me the idea at that "meeting" at lunch.

Storm: Well I'm glad some one paid attention to me.

Galaxina: I can't wait until Sakura comes! We're gonna have so much fun!

Espio: Yeah, plus Pein's coming.

Jet: *laughs* Just wait until he sees your grades.

Espio: *frowns* It's only the first day of school.

Jet: And trust me, your already failing.

Jubilee: And we get to meet that Tobi guy.

Espio: Whose Tobi?

Jubilee: I don't know, that's why I said meet, duh.

Nightcrawler: *grins*

Silver: *sigh* I can't wait until I'm older.

Sora: I can…

Kairi: Well, that's because you'll be thrown off a bridge.

Sora: Would you save me if I did?

Kairi: Probably not.

Sora: *groans*

Jean: *frowns* it could change.

Cyclops: Your just saying that because you feel guilty, aren't you?

Jean: Partly, but it is true.

Magma: Wellz I wanna go to da park, any onez wanna join?

Espio, Rogue, Gambit, Iceman, Colossus, Shadowcat: Sure.

*The 7 kids go outside to the Elementry school*

*Espio walks under a bar and hits his horn on it*

Espio: Ow!

Magma: *laughs* I think your horn is too bigz for the playground.

Espio: *glares*

Magma: Hmmz, I think your head is too bigz two.

Espio: Is not!

Magma: Whateverz you say sleigh head.

Espio: *growls and walks away angrily*

*Shadowcat climbs onto the structure but falls through the floor*

Shadowcat: Eeek!

*Gambit catches the falling girl*

Gambit: Whoo there younga lady, ya gotta be careful upm there.

Shadowcat: Yeah, thanks.

Rogue: Ya know, maybe Beastie's idea about this trainin' room of his isn't such a bad idea.

Iceman: Yeah! I'd love to know how to freeze people!

Magma: I don' think thatz what she meantz, Ice.

Iceman: Awww….

*Colossus trips and falls head first into a bar and when he hits it, it makes an echoing sound inside his head*

Iceman: WHOA! Your head is hollow!

Shadowcat: Oh leave him alone Ice…*helps Colossus onto his feet with Gambit and Rogue*

Iceman: *goes up to Colossus and knocks on his head, remaking the echoing sound* HE HAS NO BRAIN! I KNEW IT!

Vector: KIDS TIME TO COME BACK INSIDE!

*Iceman runs for his life back to the house with Colossus chasing him while the others walk slowly, laughing the whole way*


	16. TT 16

*Magma appears to be in a city full of people busily walking around, only glancing at her*

Magma: Nowz, how did I get herez?

*Iceman appears out of the crowd*

Iceman: Look. Here she is. Alison Crestmere, mutant.

*every one looks around to stare at her, who was alone in a circle of people*

Magma: Iceman, you knowz what will happen if you revealz me like this! Do you want me to get hurt?

Iceman: *shrugs* why should I care?

*the people start whispering behind covered hands and move closer to her*

Magma: S-stayz back!

Random person: Mutants should die! Let's kill her!

*there's a cheer of agreement and they all start running at her*

Magma: No…no! Stayz away from me! Please! NO! *accidently looses control of powers and a volcano came and lava fell on all the people, making them scream*

Magma: *falls over in exhaustion*

Iceman: You really shouldn't have done that, Alison…your too dangerous to keep here…

Magma: *looks up, cheeks stained with tears* Ice, what happenedz to you? Why would you hurt mez?

Iceman: You hurt these people. There's no hope for you any more. *raises a dagger and stabs her*

*twists and turns with the dagger inside her and screams*

Iceman: Whoa whoa whoa! Magma! Magma! Alison! *shakes her* Alison wake up!

Magma: *pushes him away and backs away, tears running down cheeks* you can't killz me! Please! I beg of you! I didn't meanz to! P-please! *sobs*

Iceman: What are you talking about? I'm not going to hurt you! *takes firm hold of her shoulders*

Magma: *takes deep breaths* ….yo-your notz?

Iceman: Of course not! You must have been having a nightmare…*hugs* it's alright, I won't let anything hurt you…

Magma: *hugs back* th-thank you…

Iceman: Now go back to sleep…we have school in the morning…*stands up and leaves the room, closing door behind him*

Cyclops: What was all that about?

Iceman: She had a really bad nightmare…she just needs some rest is all…she'll be alright….*quietly walks back into room*

Cyclops:…k….*sleepily walks back into own room*


End file.
